Back off!
by BobWhite
Summary: Pissed at life and what her father has been doing, Kalee takes a gun to school and holds up the cafeteria.
1. Santos Household

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Kalee has had enough of life. She's killed her father & taken the gun to school. What happens when she holds the cafeteria up & the Hardy's and friends are eating lunch in there? Will the Detectives be able to figure out what set her off this time? Or will her own enemies get the better of her?

**Santos Household:**

She'd put up with it for too long. He made her move every time he screwed up with keeping her quiet. She was tired of keeping quiet. She hated him for killing her mother & sister. She hated him for trying to sell her for drugs. She hated him for everything that went bad in her life. But most of all she hated him for what he'd done to her. She could no longer go back to being the innocent little girl she had once been. He had made sure of that.

Now she was a very, very pissed off teenager, with a loaded gun. She'd taken it from Frank's closet the minute he'd left her alone. He was looking for it now, but he couldn't find it. She cleared her throat from behind him & he swung around & came face to face with the 9mm. she pulled the trigger and he hit the ground, dead. Or so she thought. She grabbed her backpack, put the gun on safety, put the gun in her waistband and ran to school. She would wait for lunch. But by then, the cops would have been called & they would be on her tail. She needed a plan & fast. But they wouldn't get her. They never tried to help her before. And the Hardy's always came up with an excuse as to why she wasn't worth the trouble.

Let's see if the Hardy's can come up with a plan to get out of this one…


	2. Bayport High Cafeteria

Bayport High Cafeteria:

**Bayport High Cafeteria:**

**Lunch Time, 12:30pm:**

I came into the cafeteria, backpack in my hand, gun in my waistband. The Hardy's & friends were laughing in the distance & I headed straight for them. Everyone could hear the sirens in the distance, but they weren't moving away from the school, they were coming towards it. Joe looked at me & saw the look in my eyes. I had my IPod playing 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Everyone had stopped talking & could hear the music blaring from my headphones. They looked at me. They never could have imagined what was about to happen.

Frank stood up, but I slammed my fist into his face, forcing him back down into his chair. I pulled the 9mm out of my waistband & pointed it at him. He looked at me, gulped & looked around at his friends. Some people were trying to leave. I raised my arm to the ceiling & pulled the trigger. Everyone stopped what they were doing & some people screamed.

"**Nobody is leaving this room. Not until I get what I came for. Everybody sit down, NOW!"**

They listened, but a couple kids were able to run out the doors. My hand was shaking. I hadn't wanted to hurt anybody today, let alone kill anyone. But my father was just the first victim. If need be, I would kill to get my way.

"**What do you want?"** Frank asked.

"**I want you to stop what you've been doing to me all year. Stop getting everybody to hat me. And I want to see me mom again."**

"**What does your mom have to do with you taking us hostage?"** Jerry asked.

"**Everything! You don't need to concern yourself with this. Everyone put your cell phones on the tables. Nobody answers them, nobody call out on them. And NO one leaves this room. I imagine the cops should be here any minute to negotiate. But there is no negotiating. I will be joining my mother today. Anyone tries to leave, I shoot you. I have enough ammo on me to last a couple weeks. I didn't want to shoot anybody today, but that changed. My father was just the first victim today; there will be more if you ****DON'T**** listen to me. Does everyone understand me?"** I finished. I saw them nod their heads and went to sit on a table in the middle of the room.

**5:00 PM:**

They were trying to send the SWAT team in to take me out. But unfortunately for the SWAT members, I had forced the students to cover the windows with black paper. Nobody would be able to see inside the building. But of course I didn't know where the Security Cameras were in the cafeteria so I didn't know they knew where I was.

I fingered the gun. Thoughts of my mother & sisters flashed into my head. My heart was starting to slow from last nights beating with the belt, which stripped the skin from my back. If I moved from the table, they would see the puddle of blood that had formed underneath my body. I moved off the table, stiffly. Joe noticed how stiff my body had become & Iola noticed the blood on the table. She pointed to the table & Joe looked.

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!"** I yelled at everyone. I was feeling dizzy & hot.

I took my coat off and slung it over a chair. My back was completely exposed. The air on my back made me gasp & I stumbled, then hit my knees. Nobody moved to help me. Someone opened the door. I looked up & saw the Detectives coming in, unarmed with Dr. Wong, the psychiatrist. Olivia came up to me & helped me into a chair. They wanted to know everything that had happened since I left the city.

"**Get out now! I don't want to have to kill you five. You never did anything to me except try & help. What are you doing here?"**

"**Trying to save your life; where's your father?"** Finn asked.

"**Dead on his bedroom floor. I killed him this morning. He was done fucking with my life."**

"**Has he touched you since you left the city?"** Munch asked. I looked around & saw the students looking at me. I still had control of my gun. The Detectives weren't going to take the gun from an emotional teenager. They knew better.

"**So what if he has?"**

"**Has he beaten you besides last night since you left the city?"** Olivia asked.

"**So what if he has?"**

"**Has he tried to kill you again since you left the city?"** Elliot asked

"**You mean like burying me again like he did when I shot that cop? So what if he has? Nobody around here seems to give a damn about me, never have. Frank had them wrapped around his little finger like puppets. Nobody was going to defy him. I got fed up with him fucking with my life. I came to see my mom again."**

The Detectives looked at each other, then back at me.

"**Kalee, your mom has been dead for twelve years. So have your sisters. You knew that."**

"**So what if I did? There's nothing left on this planet for me. I'm better off dead. Frank never had a problem with beating me nearly to death some days."** I stood up & moved away from the Detectives. I moved around the students. They were afraid of me.

"**Before we moved to New York, you wanna know what he did, what he used to do? He used to burry me alive for weeks at a time. The longest I was buried under ground was two months. He said he forgot about me, that if he hadn't missed hitting me, he never would have dug me up. That if the cops had never come to the house looking for me, he never would have dug me up. That's all I was to him. I was something to beat up on. You wanna know how many times he tried to kill me before I met you five…"** I stopped; it was getting harder to breath. The Detectives knew about my heart condition & they also knew that if I wasn't taken to a hospital soon, I would probably die.


	3. Bayport High Cafeteria Part 2

Bayport High Cafeteria:

_This chapter will be in third person._

**Bayport High Cafeteria:**

**10:00 PM:**

The Detectives were slowly moving towards Kalee, hoping she wouldn't notice the SWAT team members moving towards her from behind. She noticed. She swung around, aimed the gun and fired, hitting one of the officers. Elliot took that moment to grab her from behind, disarm her & push her to the ground. It had been nearly eleven hours since she took everyone hostage. The kids took that moment to head for the door, running past the Detectives. Elliot pulled her from the ground, handcuffing her as he did so. The paramedics were taking care of the officer.

She was walked out of the school, all weapons/ammo stripped from her body. The family members of the hostages were looking at her. It was Iola who noticed somethin different about Kalee. Walking in front of the Detectives, she seemed not to care what happened to her anymore. She grabbed Joe's arm & pointed to the car that had just arrived. Kalee also noticed the car. She was struggling against the cops that now had her & were trying to put her into the back of a squad car. It was Iola that noticed the fear.

A man got out of the car & started walking towards Kalee. The Detectives recognized him, but they acted too late. He was next to Kalee & before anybody could do anything, a gun went off four times. By the time the Detectives go to her side, he was gone & she was on the ground, barely breathing. Finn took the cuffs off, picked her up, headed to the car, put her in the back &took off for the hospital. Nobody saw that coming & nobody knew why the guy had shot Kalee. But there was a possibility that she had taken the kids hostage, just to prolong her life.


End file.
